runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Fan Fiction: Interview of the Month/Feb11
Welcome to this month's interview! I'm Antelope and I'm sitting here with my goodfriend Superscientist, and expert philosopher and ironically, a scientist! He is also an architect and built wonderful cities and- ahh, to the interview! ---- Question 1: The Community wants to know about you and how you found this wiki. ---- *Well, to be honest I can't really remember. I guess I must have started playing late 2008 though I definitely remember Tutorial Island and the being forced by a friend to train on level 2 spiders for hours so he could offload all his steel armour no me. I had some ideas for quests and such on RuneScape (the Eastern Lands in particular) and, unable to post on the forums, I had to find another outlet for my creativity. I think I just searched 'Runescape Fan Fiction' on Google and so started an enduring relationship. ---- Question 2: The Eastern Realms! Ahh, such a very large (yes I had added A LOT to it for some reason...) and yet, mysterious place. Is this part of the Eastern Lands, or is this was intended to be a separate Island that is quite close to the far east? ---- *The Eastern Realms were originally called Realms and not Lands to avoid confusion with other users versions of the east. I think there's a lot more of the east out there - it is, after all, a whole continent probably as big as RuneScape is now and my version cannot be much bigger than the Wildy at the moment. ---- Question 3: If you worked for Jagex at all, which spot would you pick? ---- *Well I can't draw, so any art is out. As is audio. So I guess I'd either have to learn to script and be a content developer or go into player support (which I'd be quite happy with if it meant annihilating bots!) ---- Question 4: What project that is on your page that you consider the most important, fun and largest? ---- *The largest in scope is certainly the Eastern Realms but, as it's not finished yet, the feedback updates collectively add a huge amount to the game. Fun? Well, it's all good otherwise I wouldn't be doing it. And important? I don't know. I guess I'd say the east again, since I've been at it so long it means quite a lot to me. ---- Question 5: Do you like the community that was back in 2010? If so, do you wish they'd come back at all? ---- *Last year, the community was stronger than I'd ever seen it personally. Sure, it would be good if we could get all the great editors back but we have to keep looking forward and try to build up a new community, with or without the old one. ---- Question 6: The Wiki seems to be entering it's Third Age of Gold. How will you start this off and make this wiki, a wiki for all fictors? ---- *The Second Golden Age seemed to pass me by without too much involvement on my part. I was too busy working on my own things to do much with the community. Next time round, I aim to try and be more active helping out new users and getting stuck into community projects as well as continuing my own stuff. ---- Question 7: What was you're very VERY first article on the wiki that inspired you to make all these other wonderful projects? ---- *My first edit was to Sorcerers of the East, which I have since updated drastically to fit with the Eastern Realms. It was a master quest, started by talking to a new Eastern mage in Port Phasmatys. I thought it was good at the time but then I added the Eastern Realms and found it didn't fit in with the new area so I changed it. That quest was the start of my long Eastern project that still continues. ---- Question 8: It seems you just did a few elven content! Do you have any more plans for that? ---- *The dark elf storyline was intended purely as a way to unlock the manticore as a slayer monster, which was purely a way in which the crystal platebody could be dropped, which I only made for the Precious Protection contest. Maybe when the east is finished I'll continue with that idea, who knows? ---- Question 9: Why do you write the Feedback Updates? ---- *The first feedback update was after the aquanites were added, along with the Poison Arrow Pub and the first Animation Pack (of which there has never been a second). There were lots of complaints on the forums - aquanites weren't high enough slayer level, the amulet of ranging made rangers overpowered while mages were underpowered, the pub wasn't unique enough, the scimitar now looke too much like the longsword and so on. I was thinking about the aqaunite problem and a thought came to me - what could be a higher slayer level aquanite and drop a new mage item? Giant aquanite! So I wrote it down and it became the first feedback update. I was initially worried about the feedback updates because I thought they'd stop me finishing the Eastern Realms and they have slowed me down (considerably) but I'll get them both done in the end. ---- Question 10 (Last Question): In you're opinion, do you really like the community, and everyone who is helping (mostly me.) write your articles? Or do you wish for them to stop helping you, and you continue on you're own? ---- *Without all the help of the community (mostly you!), the East would be a much less interesting place and probably would never get finished. It's nice to be able to do something on your own but equally good to have worked together to make something even better. So, in short, no, I definitely don't wish for them to stop helping me. ---- Thank you for your time! Stay tune for March 25th's Interview!